


The Boy in Red by Kouri Arashi cover art

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for a story by Kouri Arashi which is in The Sum of It's Parts series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in Red by Kouri Arashi cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720951) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



[Click here to see it if it isn't coming up](http://aurum1802.deviantart.com/art/The-Boy-in-Red-by-KouriArashi-600764985?ga_submit_new=10%253A1459692445)


End file.
